plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before=<< |after= >>}} Frostbite Caves is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 '' that takes place in an ice age. Its new special sneak peek Piñata Parties started on January 6, 2015, with the release of the new gem premium plant, Hurrikale. It introduces new zombies, such as Hunter Zombie, Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite and Weasel Hoarder. Frostbite Caves takes place in the Ice Age, due to the fact that the zombies in Frostbite Caves show features of the Homo Neanderthalensis. Further, it probably takes place at least 40,000 years ago (however, the name of the Zombot implies the world takes place only 12,000 years ago). And supposedly even far away in the prehistory considering the last Neanderthals died 40,000 years ago by unknown causes. It is the second world in which the zombies explain an important biological decline with uncertain explications after the Dark Ages, in which the sociological and biological decline of the time period is explained. It appears the scene takes place at the Player's House which is a cave that's been outfitted to serve as a home. On the zombie side of the lawn there is a giant cave shaped like a zombie head made of ice, and there are also two mammoth tusks with one of them being broken. The main elements of this world are slider tiles, chilling winds and the surprise attack "Snowstorm!". Slider tiles are ice blocks that float on tiles with water and have a zombie hand frozen inside with its index finger pointing either up or down. If a zombie walks onto a slider tile, it will move into an adjacent lane either above or below depending on whether the finger is pointing up or down. Chilling winds appear randomly during the level, partially freezing plants and they can eventually leave the plant completely incased in a frozen block, which renders the plant useless and also behaves similar to a Tombstone. Finally, "Snowstorm!" is a surprise attack which is similar to the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly onto a tile, even behind a slider tile, then continue moving. Zombies that come in by the snowstorms are not affected by the slider tiles. Besides the things mentioned above, there will sometimes be available plants, zombies or both that are frozen in the lawn from the beginning in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. There is also a new Power Up called Power Flame that replaces Power Snow and is exclusive to this world. Game description ''Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. Levels + denotes a zombie that does not always appear. ^ denotes a zombie that does not appear on its own. Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery once again appears in this world. It is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. Its levels are currently Days 3, 5, 8, 10, 18 and 25 Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. Its levels are currently Days 14 and 29. Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. Its levels are currently Days: * 15, with endangered Pepper-pults * 23, with endangered Chard Guards. * 27, with endangered Rotobagas Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato), sun-producing plants and some other certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. Its levels are currently Days 12 and 28. Icebound Battleground Icebound Battleground is the Frostbite Caves' Endless Zone. The entire level itself sports a more challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have a three or four-flag level. As the player progresses as well through the higher levels, freezing winds and Snowstorms may occur more often and Snowstorms may press harder on the player's well defended columns. Each level has random frozen plants or zombies, and the slider tiles also change repeatedly. Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is the boss of Frostbite Caves. It is encountered in Day 30. Normally, it is a conveyor-belt level, with the given plants and the zombies it summons. This Zombot, unlike most of the traditional ones, does not have a rush attack. Instead, it will call a two-lane or three-lane freezing wind to freeze the plants. It also creates a column of ice blocks to not only protect itself, but also summon zombies. So far, no Plant Food is given in this battle. Gallery Frostbite Caves2.png|Logo. Capture.JPG Capture1.JPG|Player's House. 2.JPG|Chard Guard in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 dev diary (note the Big Wave Beach background). Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-53-49.png Weasel.jpeg|Promotial ad for Part 2 featuring Snow Weasels. Frostbite black world map.jpg|Frostbite Caves with glitched texture. Screenshot 2015-01-17-16-44-11.jpg|An ad featuring sloth garantuar and yeti imps. Screenshot 2015-01-17-17-48-29.jpg|Promotional ad featuring Frostbite Caves part 1 is here. AD.jpg|Official Ad for Frostbite Caves Part 1. Part2 is now.png|Frostbite Caves Part 2 featuring Fire Peashooter. DNuVmQMZKHs.jpg|Frostbite Caves Part 1 banner. l65uPRXUWEg.jpg|Frostbite Caves Part 2 banner. FCmap2.jpg|Frostbite Caves concept art. FCmap1.jpg|Frostbite Caves map assets. FCmap3.png|Frostbite Caves map assets. FCmap4.jpg|Frostbite Caves map assets. FCmap5.png|Frostbite Caves world icon. Videos Plant vs. Zombies Frostbite Cave Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Frostbite Caves Part 1 Coming Soon-2 Plant vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Coming Soon-0 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Dev Diary Music Frostbite Cave Theme Frostbite Caves Demonstration Mini-Game Frostbite Caves Ultimate Battle Walkthrough :See Frostbite Caves/Walkthrough. Trivia *It is the first world in the International version and second world out of both versions that has no plants that return from the original Plants vs. Zombies, the first being Kung-Fu World in the Chinese version. * It is the second world in the series to be set in a snowy setting and the second world to have "Frostbite" in the name, the first being Frostbite Falls. *Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Kung-Fu World are currently the only worlds that were released in parts. *It is one of the two worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with two environmental objects, the other being the Dark Ages, these being the chilling winds and the slider tiles that move zombies to other lanes. The Dark Ages have gravestones and the "night time" effect. *Frostbite Caves is the first and currently the only world whose lawn mowers are animated while being idle. It is also the first and currently the only world that has animals as lawn mowers, rather than objects. **The beaver's animation is similar to Guacodile's from Big Wave Beach. *Its levels' format from Day 1 to 23 is identical to those in Big Wave Beach. ** It also uses the zombie groans from Big Wave Beach and Player's House. *The Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac music are remixed version of Dark Ages and slight touch of Pirate Seas, Far Future, And Ancient Egypt with additional Prehistoric sound and instruments. *When listening closely to the music, zombies chant along with it. *If there are any frozen zombies left throughout the level, they will die automatically once the level ends, the most common way to find this is playing a level with Troglobites. *So far, it is the only world to introduce an exclusive Power Up, which is Power Flame. *It is the first world to have no exclusive Brain Buster. *It is the second world with pre-planted plants on the lawn in most of the levels. The first is Big Wave Beach, which has pre-planted Lily Pads in most levels. *It is the first world where its preview does not state when the area takes place in. Similarly, Big Wave Beach is stated only to take place "in the '60s", without any specific year. *Most of the Frostbite Caves zombies are immune to being completely frozen by Iceberg Lettuce. Instead, they are slowed down. *So far, it is the only world to not introduce a premium plant that costs real life money. *Part of the music near the beginning of the level has a vague resemblance to "It's So Easy" by Guns N' Roses. *When there are frozen zombies present on the lawn, the player can hear them groaning. *It is the only world to have fewer levels in the second part than the first part. *It is the second world that contains three Save Our Seeds levels after the 1.7 update, with the first being Big Wave Beach. *This, Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West are the only worlds that introduce catapult plants. *The stones that the levels of the first part of this world are on seem to have cave drawings of Sunflowers and Sloth Gargantuars on them. What's your favorite plant in Frostbite Caves? Hot Potato Pepper-pult Chard Guard Stunion Rotobaga Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Locations